Unanswered questions by episode
This page breaks down unanswered questions by the episodes these questions were asked. Season 1 Here you can find the questions raised in the episodes; what the answer is to some and which ones that's still unanswered. Encounter at Far Point *Who was Ned Pilgrim thinking about calling in the deck? **'PARTIALLY ANSWERED. 'It may be assumed he was thinking of calling his son. *Who called Leigh and why was she upset about the call? *Who was Theo screaming to in the phone, and what does he do for Paik Industries? **'ANSWERED.' Theo was heading a project for Avias Corporation along with Paik Heavy Industries called "The Dharma Initiative". He was probably talking to one of his co-workers. *How do Annie and Mats know each other? *Who didn't Mats believe beforehand? *Whose book does he have to finish? And why? *What are the contents of "Encounter at Far Point?" **'PARTIALLY ANSWERED.' While most of the content still remains a mystery, we know that some parts work as a journal or memoir. ' *Where did the papyrus sheet come from? How old is it? What is "encounter at far point" in the Island? *Who is the man Katy found in the forest? And how long has he been in the Island? *What did he mean with "watching" them? Is he good or evil? The Twelfth Step *How did Annie and Mats know about Dominic and his alcoholism? *Why did they need to test him? *How is Dominic ready? *Why did Mats have a gun and how did he get it on board the cruise? *Who is the co-author of ‘Encounter at Far Point’? *Why and to whom, was Marcus writing a letter to on the ship? *Why did Marcus burn the letter and why was he so emotional about it? *What is the origin and importance of Dominic's chain? *If testing Dominic was the plan, why did Mats say Annie was treading hot waters? *Before Dominic joined them, what was Annie suppose to be sneaking off to find if Mats was already going to look for the book? *What things did Summer go through that were "much worse" than third-degree burns? **'ANSWERED.' ''It can be assumed she meant the murder of her parents and being followed by her psychotic ex-boyfriend and just the whole murder trial in general, since it took a huge toll on her. *What were the designs Leigh spoke of in the book? *Why was Dominic added to the list and yet the other letters/names were already there? Had they already been tested? *Where the whispers Mats and Roz heard in the jungle those of the dead or something else? *If Mats is familiar with the Island, why did the whispers startle him? **'PARTIALLY ANSWERED.' According to Mats, he've never been on the Island before. Altough, if he knew about the whispers beforehand is still unknown. *Why does Roz not like to get involved and what previous experience has affected her? *Why does Theo leave when Mats enters the wreckage site? *What is the source of the island's healing abilities that are now affecting Ned and Summer? *Does Mats know anything about Jacob’s Cavern? *What is Katy's surname? ...And Justice for All *When and why did Jonathan end his relationship with Renee? *Where did Jonathan obtain his "fireman" skills that he showed to posess when rescuing Summer? *Who did Charlie Hume kill? Did he even do it? Is he really innocent? **'ANSWERED.' Charlie didn't kill anyone. He was framed by Anatole Krum, Summer St. Clair's boyfriend, for the murder of her parents. *Who killed Archie? *What did Emily mean when she told Theo that "death follows her"? *What do the Watchers last words to Harker mean? **"This is it Jonathan. This is where you show me you're ready to get those many questions of yours answered." **"All you have to know right now is that you and your people are in grave danger-- that is, if my leader fails to protect you. If you want to be capable of knowing or discovering anything else, you need to make a gesture. Give my people a sign you're ready to move on." *What kind of illness did Lucas Harker have that caused him to be killed only two hours of his medicine withdrawl? *Why do all the survivors need to be tested again? *Who is the "him" that Annie is apperently longing to see? **How will testing the survivors bring her closer to this person? *If the "Watcher" in the jungle who tested Harker isn't the one watching them, then who is? The Mind of Emily Campbell *Why did Emily leave Scotland to start a new life in Los Angeles? *What is the story behind Brother Campbell leaving Emily and her mother? *How did Emily's mother become a wreck after Brother Campbell's departure? *What's the nature of Mike and how did Emily become crazy? *How and when was Emily released from Santa Rosa? Did she really get better? *What did Annie and Mats mean when they wondered if "they" had taken Harker with them? *What did Annie mean when she wondered if Harker was ready? *Who placed Mats' files in the jungle, and why? *How come only bits and pieces of "Encounter at Far Point" are written in English? *Is Mats really telling the truth about not being on the Island before? *What is in Theo's envelope and why did he act as he did when Emily found it? *Why did Emily see Mike again on the Island? Is she really going crazy again? *Where is Annie taking Katy? Down the Rabbit Hole *What "exciting things", as referenced in this episode, happened to Summer during her travels through Asia and Africa? *Is there any significance to the notepad Marcus carries around? *What happened 'back in London' that leaves Roz shaken at any reference to it? *What did Mats whisper in Roz's ear? *Did Annie really plant the backpack? *Why does Zhen have trust issues? *What horrible things did Zhen go through that she would "never wish upon anyone"? *Why did the Others abandon Annie but take Katy? *Was it really Hallie in the jungle? **'ANSWERED.' Yes, she's a member of Sam's group. *What happened to Hallie? Was she really kidnapped or is there more to it? *If it was kidnapping, why was she kidnapped in the first place? *What "work" did Hallie do on the Island? *What does Ned have to do in order to be supposedly reunited with Hallie? Monster *Why must Ned kill Malcolm Nammock (the yellow-eyed man)? *What kind of struggle is occuring on the Island between Walt/Annie/Mats' people and an unknown other force that apparently consists of Nammock? *Why did the people that attacked Annie in the jungle take Katy? *How far back does Summer's friendship with Iris go? *What is the significance of the golden-hilted knife being held by Summer in her apartment whilst she cried? *When and how did Summer meet Anatole? *Why did Summer's parents disapprove of him? *Who is Anatole's "powerful father"? *Why did Summer drop out of high school to travel? *How and when did Penelope Hume die? *How is Vincent still alive? *Is Mats telling the truth in saying those papers were falsified and that he is not really a sociopath? **'ANSWERED.' Yes. Annie is the sociopath. Mats falsified the papers to protect her. *Did Anatole and Iris die in the shipwreck? *Why did Anatole kidnap Summer's mother and later kill her instead of killing her alongside Summer's father?﻿ The Man with the Job *Who is the Seer? What is her role in the Island community? *Who do Sam, Kansas, Hallie, and The Seer allign to? Are they part of Walt's camp or a separate party? *Who is Shawn and why was Kansas greiving him? **'PARTIALLY ANSWERED.' Shawn was Kansas' brother. *What is in the package that the sick man gave to Theo to give to Benjamin Linus? *How did Malcolm Nammock get on Hydra Island? *What happened to him that made his eyes yellow?